Une journée d'automne
by violettepoete
Summary: Une après-midi tranquille entre Maraudeurs. Oui, mais rien n'était jamais tranquille quand ces quatre-là étaient impliqués...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Une après-midi tranquille entre Maraudeurs. Oui, mais rien n'était jamais tranquille quand ces quatre-là étaient impliqués...

Genre: Aventure, Friendship...

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une journée d'automne**

Remus aimait le mois d'octobre par dessus-tout. Le temps y était frais, les feuilles rougissaient sur les arbres et surtout, c'était d'octobre dont provenait ses meilleurs souvenirs...

Octobre, c'était Halloween, et c'était, depuis sa Première Année, Poudlard et les Maraudeurs.

Ils étaient en Dernière Année, maintenant, et Remus savourait d'autant plus cette journée passée avec eux à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis peu et il s'agissait de leur première sortie de l'année (enfin, la première sortie autorisée...).

Un peu en avant, James déblatérait sans fin sur l'inaccessible Lily Evans, tandis que Peter, Sirius et Remus le suivaient. James finit par jurer qu'il avait fini de perdre son temps avec leur camarade et ses amis échangèrent des sourires en coin, se demandant combien de temps tiendrait cette promesse.

Il faisait beau, le ciel était clair, le fond de l'air un peu frais, peut-être, mais le temps s'écoulait lentement pour les quatre amis. C'était comme... un instant hors de tout, volé à l'éternité. Mais la vie, comme toujours, reprit ses droits. James pila brusquement et ses amis, inattentifs à sa conduite, manquèrent lui rentrer dedans. James était pâle comme un linge, fixant un point dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, râla Sirius, tête penchée.

Mais Remus, lui, suivit le regard de James et pointa lentement ce qu'ils regardaient du doigt. Bien que Remus n'en ait jamais vu, il en avait entendu parlé et savait ce que c'était. Si on avait demandé, plus tard, aux quatre amis d'enfance à quel moment ils étaient devenus des adultes, chacun aurait raconté cet instant précis, à regarder une marque noire dans un ciel sans nuages.

Ils entendirent des cris, des suppliques et, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils ne songèrent pas tout de suite à bouger. James fut le premier à réagir et sortit sa baguette de sa manche, les autres firent de même, et, sans même se consulter, ne serait-ce que d'un regard, ils agirent. Ils se précipitèrent, courant vers le vacarme. Mais tous ces gens s'enfuyaient, fonçant droit vers eux, cherchant la sécurité derrière les murs épais de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors au milieu de la rue, guidant ceux qui arrivaient, pressant les autres. Chacun, naturellement, trouva sa place, sa fonction. Peter surveillait l'arrière, Remus était au milieu, James et Sirius, les plus téméraires, étaient tous deux devants.

Remus lança un sort qui propagea un brouillard dense et les garçons guidèrent ceux qui en sortaient, désorientés et apeurés. Des sorts traversaient encore l'épaisse matière, mais moins précis. Remus regarda James et quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su le frappa enfin : James était un leader, il l'avait toujours été. Il n'y avait jamais eu de chef au sein de leur petit groupe, Sirius proposait les bêtises, James les mettait en action, Peter était la voix de la prudence, Remus celle de la sagesse. Mais en le voyant ainsi, Remus sut que James était bien plus et qu'il était destiné aux choses les plus incroyables.

Sirius rattrapa une de leurs condisciples qui allaient s'effondrer, et James la prit par le bras.

-Tu as vu Lily ?

-Je croyais qu'elle était déjà rentrée.

Mais les Maraudeurs savaient bien que non, puisqu'ils l'avaient vu, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, près du magasin de fournitures scolaires. James se mit à courir, traversant le brouillard et hurlant son prénom. Sirius poussait déjà la fille en direction de Poudlard.

-Trouve Dumbledore, un professeur, qui tu veux, mais ramène-les. Grouille !

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent à la suite de James et le rattrapèrent après quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer une heure.

-On devrait filer., dit Peter, à voix basse.

Mais James n'écoutait pas. James n'écoutait jamais. Sans même comprendre, ils couraient à nouveau à travers le village. Puis, enfin, la silhouette de la jeune fille apparut dans la grande rue et les dépassa même.

-Courez !, leur ordonna t-elle et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Mais les Mangemorts, pendant ce temps, avaient pris les majeures parties du village. La route vers Poudlard était coupée, et les cinq adolescents s'enfuirent par une ruelle étroite. Ils aboutirent à une petite place, mais les autres moyens de s'échapper était occupée par l'ennemi. Un sort fusa à leurs oreilles et Sirius lança à l'aveuglette un Expelliarmus. Remus lança son sort de brouillard. James avait saisi le bras de Lily.

-Où tu étais ?

-Je m'étais cachée. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour venir me chercher.

Même au cœur d'une bataille, ils trouvaient encore moyen de se disputer. Un sort coupa court à leurs retrouvailles, et James, qui avait poussé Lily sur le côté, se le prit de plein fouet et, renversé en arrière, il serait tombé si Peter ne l'avait pas attrapé pour amortir sa chute. En une seconde, Lily était près de lui.

-Il faut s'en aller !, cria Sirius, s'apprêtant déjà à soulever son ami.

-Non., objecta Lily avec un calme si impressionnant qu'elle le transmit aux autres. Si tu le bouges, il mourra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

C'était une chance que les Mangemorts ne les ai pas déjà trouvés, malheureusement, ça ne durerait pas. Remus cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, un endroit où se cacher. Il regarda Lily. Elle était comme elle était toujours en cours, concentrée, à la limite de l'obsession, observant James évanoui sur le sol. Elle se débarrassa soudain de sa cape et de son écharpe, comme si elle voulait être plus à l'aise.

-Peter, tiens-toi là. Sirius, ici. Remus, là.

Si les deux premiers avaient obéi sans réfléchir, Remus demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on découvre qui est le plus intelligent maintenant ou ça peut attendre qu'on soit en sécurité ?

Remus se mit alors à l'endroit qu'elle avait désigné, sans réfléchir davantage. Ils formaient tous les trois un triangle autour du corps de leur ami et Lily, agenouillée auprès de James, leur donna des directives.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, vous tenez vos baguettes et vous pensez à James. Vos bêtises, vos mauvais coups, n'importe quoi, mais vous pensez à James. Restez concentrés sur lui.

Elle commença à murmurer des incantations dont Remus ne comprenait que quelques mots ça et là. Son cœur battait la chamade et les Mangemorts approchaient. Puis, soudain, alors que les premiers assaillants arrivaient à leur siège de fortune, Remus sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose en était arraché. Une sorte de boule blanche en sortait effectivement, flotta le long de son bras tendu jusqu'à sa baguette et créa un dôme protecteur autour d'eux. Mais le jeune homme était loin de ces préoccupations. La douleur, aussi violente que subite, lui avait coupé le souffle et tout air semblait ne plus vouloir pénétrer ses poumons. Il se força à respirer plus calmement et aspira de grandes goulées d'un air qui le revigora.

Alors, il se rappela des consignes de Lily. James. Penser à James. James et ses cheveux ébouriffés. James à qui il arrivait de demander où étaient ses lunettes avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient sur son nez.

Un souvenir lui revint brusquement. Il a onze ans, il est sur le quai pour aller à Poudlard et il est proprement terrifié. Il attend le dernier moment pour monter dans le train et il démarre déjà lorsqu'il entre dans un compartiment où... il est. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de son souvenir, pas du tout, mais de celui de Peter. Lui-Remus sourit, un peu angoissé, à Lui-Peter et une troisième personne entre dans le compartiment. C'est James, qui leur adresse un sourire, super excité et pas du tout inquiet et il tend la main, déjà comme un adulte, à Lui-Peter. Et Remus sait, en cet instant (et il suppose que Lily et Sirius le savent aussi), que c'était la première fois qu'on parlait à Peter comme s'il avait vraiment de l'importance.

Il se souvient d'autre chose, mais cette fois-ci, il sait que ça provient encore de la mémoire de Peter. C'est le soir même de leur arrivée à Poudlard, Sirius et lui ont déjà été répartis et au début, Lui-Peter ne voit rien puisque le Choixpeau lui couvre les yeux. Puis, il décide enfin de sa Maison et la vision lui revient. Il se dirige, un peu nauséeux vers sa table, mais à travers les applaudissements polis de tout le monde, Lui-Peter se tourne, et voit James dont ils ignorent encore la Maison applaudir à tout rompre au milieu de ses futurs condisciples morts de trouille. Un sourire vient aux lèvres de Lui-Peter et il sait, avant tout le monde, la Maison dans laquelle sera James Potter.

Remus sentit son cœur accélérer et ses paumes devenir moites. C'est son tour et il sait quel souvenir viendra. Ils sont à la fin de leur Première Année, il est dans la Salle Commune, prêt à partir se réfugier sous le jeune Saule Cogneur. Les garçons descendent de leur dortoir, pour lui dire au revoir. Il prétexte depuis le début de l'année que sa mère est malade. James regarde si personne ne les écoute et dit doucement qu'ils savent que Remus est un loup-garou. Il ajoute que ce n'est pas sa faute, son « problème de fourrure » et dit, comme si ça ne lui prendrait pas tout son temps libre pour les quatre prochaines années, qu'ils trouveront un moyen de l'aider.

Remus, sorti de son souvenir, paniqua légèrement. Maintenant, Lily savait. Mais, il le sentit tout de suite, Lily savait depuis longtemps et Lily s'en fichait...

C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il accéda à nouveau à sa mémoire. Cela se déroule plus tard, en octobre de leur Cinquième Année. Les garçons ont renoncé à guérir la lycanthropie, mais se sont attachés à devenir Animagus pour tenir compagnie à Remus les nuits de pleine lune. Une arrive bientôt, mais ils sont presque parés. Peter a encore des difficultés à se transformer complètement, et c'est ainsi que, dehors, à une heure du matin, ils sont encore à s'entraîner. Tout d'un coup, Peter y arrive enfin et lâche des petits couinements de joie avant de tester sa nouvelle forme et de commencer à courir dans l'herbe humide. Sirius éclate de son rire qui ressemble déjà à un aboiement, se transforme et se met à poursuivre Peter en aboyant de toutes ses forces. James lui adresse un grand sourire avant de se transformer et d'aller bondir à la poursuite du rat et du chien. Remus les regarde et sait qu'il n'est plus seul, qu'il ne l'a plus été depuis la première fois où il les a rencontré.

D'autres images lui vinrent en tête et il frémit, puisqu'il s'agit du pire moment de son existence. C'est i peine quelques mois et il se voit, Lui-Sirius convaincre Rogue de prendre le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Lui-Remus, déjà transformé, n'hésite pas une seconde avant de se précipiter vers lui, et il n'y a que l'intervention rapide de James-Cornedrue qui empêche le pire. Il parvient à repousser Remus et pousse Severus vers la sortie. Rogue, une fois sorti, décampe à toutes jambes, mais Lui-Sirius reste là, comme un idiot. James se retransforme et il n'est même pas en colère, non, il est juste épouvantablement déçu et en le regardant, Lui-Sirius sait qu'il vient de laisser tomber deux des personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Vint ensuite un souvenir dont Remus sait d'instinct ne pas avoir. Lui-Sirius est debout, toutes ses possessions dans sa malle, tout ce dont il ne s'est pas défait pour oublier son passé et laisser son ancienne vie derrière lui. Il est arrivé par cheminette dans un lieu que les garçons connaissent bien : le salon de la maison des Potter. Lui-Sirius lève la tête et James est là pour l'accueillir et il ne lui faut qu'un regard pour comprendre. Un air inquiet est d'abord sur le visage de James, mais un sourire l'emporte finalement. Il étreint son ami, et, un bras autour de ses épaules, entreprend de lui faire la liste de toutes les choses qu'ils vont faire durant l'été.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa ensuite. Ils se voient tous les quatre, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, i peine une semaine ou deux. Ils discutent en rigolant de choses et d'autre et James fait le pitre au milieu d'eux. Lui-Lily, qui n'a pas cessé de les observer, a un air désapprobateur qui s'adoucit lentement pour aboutir à un sourire. Elle se détourne tout de même rapidement, James a failli la voir.

On est le soir, maintenant, et Lui-Lily fait sa ronde près de la tour Gryffondor. Elle s'efface un peu sur le côté et observe silencieusement la scène. Un gosse est devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James à ses côtés. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, le gamin a fait le mur, James, lui, le fait tout le temps. Le petit semble un peu effrayé, mais James est confiant. Il parle à Violette le plus tranquillement du monde, prenant le gosse à témoin, disant que Violette est de leur côté, l'a toujours été et qu'elle ne les dénoncerait pas pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que d'avoir traîné dehors. Et la Grosse Dame, bien sûr, se laisse avoir et les laisse entrer.

Les images s'effacèrent devant les yeux de Remus. Les sorts s'abattaient avec toujours plus de violence sur le dôme, mais ils étaient à mille lieux de ces considérations. Ils avaient enfin compris, mais ce fut Sirius qui le formula la première fois à haute voix.

-Tu peux pas mourir maintenant, James, tu as enfin la fille !

Ils rirent ensemble, mais un sort plus puissant s'abattit sur eux et leur arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise. Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps.

-James !, cria Remus, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-James !, cria Sirius, qui voulait sauver la vie de son ami plus qu'il ne voulait sauver la sienne.

-James !, cria Peter, un accent de dévotion dans la voix.

-James !, cria Lily, amoureuse jusqu'à la mort.

De nouveaux sorts arrivèrent et Peter fut le premier à tomber. Les trois restants le ressentirent jusque dans leurs os et Remus posa la main à terre, sans qu'il puisse se rappeler quand il avait glissé sur ses genoux. C'était trop lourd. C'était trop lourd...

Les Aurors les trouvèrent, quelques secondes plus tard, tous évanoui. Lily était couchée sur la poitrine de James. En tombant dans l'inconscience, chacun avait essayé, une fois encore de protéger, de faire barrière de son propre corps, afin de cacher James aux Mangemorts.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa presque violemment, s'arrachant au confort d'un oreiller. Son cœur battait très vite, sous le coup d'un flot d'adrénaline qui coulait dans toutes ses veines. Il reprit sa respiration, son regard naviguant dans la pièce, qu'il reconnut sans mal : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils étaient vivants, alors ?

Il tourna la tête et vit Sirius, allongé sur le lit voisin, qui, éveillé, l'observait. Mortellement inquiet pour les autres, il l'interrogea du regard. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire et, soulagé, Remus se rallongea doucement. Tout le monde allait bien. Tout le monde allait bien. Il allait sans dire que, désormais, « tout le monde » inclurait Lily Evans. Remus, souriant doucement à Sirius, se rendormit.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, sentant une odeur de bacon, de thé et de toasts. Il s'assit dans son lit, et sourit à Peter, qui, assis dans son lit, y prenait son petit-déjeuner. Sirius, lui, avait fait moins de manières. Installé sur une chaise, son plateau était étalé sur le lit de Remus. Ce dernier prit la tasse des mains de son ami et but une gorgée du breuvage réconfortant. Sirius le fusilla du regard, mais Remus savait qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait faire ça sans que Sirius ne s'offusque. Il lui prit un toast.

-Et James et Lily ?

-James ne s'est pas encore réveillé, Lily...

-Va bien., répondit une voix de l'autre côté d'un paravent.

Sirius se leva immédiatement pour enlever la séparation. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait y avoir de barrière entre eux. Chacun avait pensé ce que les autres avaient pensé, ressenti ce qu'ils avaient ressenti et ils avaient souffert ensemble. Leur lien était certes intangible, mais il n'en était pas moins bien réel.

Lily se redressa et souleva les couvertures.

-Tu devrais rester allongée.

-Je veux voir James., objecta t-elle.

Sirius, qui s'était le mieux rétabli, l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au lit de James, en face du leur. Pour un œil extérieur, il aurait été étrange de les voir ainsi, Sirius soutenant le bras de Lily, elle s'appuyant sur lui le plus naturellement du monde. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, n'avaient jamais été amis. Ils marchaient en pyjamas et pieds nus sur le sol froid et, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique entre eux, on aurait pu les croire frère et sœur.

Remus et Peter s'étaient levés, eux aussi et ils entourèrent à nouveau James. Ils regardèrent leur ami, puis, presque de manière coordonnée, relevèrent la tête. Le lien s'atténuerait, bien sûr. Ils auraient bientôt besoin de mots pour se comprendre et arriverait peut-être même un jour où ils ne se comprendraient plus du tout. Mais cet instant-là était à eux. Sirius, Lily, Peter, Remus. Chacun, au moins une fois durant les heures les plus douloureuses de sa vie, repensera à cette seconde précise, à ce moment béni où ils avaient été quatre corps, mais une âme.

Lorsque James se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour les Maraudeurs et Lily. Il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et mieux, sut qu'ils allaient bien. Il l'aurait senti, si quelque chose était arrivé à l'un d'entre eux. Ses souvenirs lui revenant peu à peu, il aurait eu une foule de questions à poser, mais il entendit une respiration près de lui et il souleva la tête, vaguement inquiet.

Il sourit. A sa gauche, assis sur des chaises, Remus et Peter dormaient, la tête de ce dernier sur l'épaule de l'autre. A sa droite, c'est les bras posés sur son lit que Lily était endormie, sa main tout près de la sienne, ses sourcils se fronçant, comme au milieu d'un rêve. Un bras entourait la jeune fille et, se soulevant silencieusement sur un coude, James vit que c'était celui de Sirius, assoupi lui aussi, le visage dans les cheveux de Lily.

James s'allongea, se reposant contre ses oreillers. Il y aurait le temps, décida t-il. Il y aurait le temps pour tout. Il y aurait le temps pour les questions, il y aurait le temps pour se battre, pour mourir.

Mais surtout, il y aurait le temps pour faire de nouvelles bêtises avec Sirius, pour aider Peter à faire ses devoirs, pour être Cornedrue avec Remus et aussi, bien sûr, il y aurait le temps pour demander, encore une fois, à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui.

**...FIN...**


End file.
